Wrong, Wrong, Wrong
by myharlequinromance598
Summary: Their love was wrong, wrong, wrong. Warning: character death, incest it's kinda twisted. First fic, and it's a songfic rihanna's 'unfaithful'. i hate the song, but the little plot bunny wouldn't get out of my head, so... here it is. R&R s'il vous plai


disclaimer: okay, so none of JK Rowling's characters are mine. i'm not getting any money for this, and the lyrics are rihanna's, from her song unfaithful. not mine. not getting any money off of that, either. basically, i write for love of writing.

it's kind of a twisted fic, incest, character death, angst, etc. comments, and especially constructive criticism, are welcomed. but no flames. i have irish skin, and burn very easily.

mhr598

Unfaithful

or: Wrong, Wrong, Wrong

_Story of my life_

_Searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul_

_Cause it seems that wrong_

_Really loves my company_

It was wrong, and they both knew it. Wrong, wrong, wrong. She held him close as he kissed her, trying to keep quiet lest their noise be heard through the thin walls. All around them, their siblings slumbered, quiet and peaceful and utterly innocent. They lay on her tiny bed afterwards, silently spent, gazing at the enchanted posters of celebrities and Quidditch players. At last, he slipped off to his own bed, kissing her chastely on the forehead before exiting silently. If it was quiet enough, maybe they could forget that they were going to hell. If no one heard them, maybe they would be redeemed. Maybe even forgiven.

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

_He's more than a man_

_And this is more than love_

_The reason that the sky is blue_

_But clouds are rolling in_

_Because I'm gone again_

_And to him I just can't be true--_

The years passed in a hazy blur, romance after twisted romance for each of them. But in the end, they would always sneak back together, her tiptoeing up his stairs to make love to him, five feet away from her boyfriend. In the morning, neither would acknowledge the memories of the past night, choosing to bury them until they once again rose from the grave to haunt their sinful nights.

It was twisted, it was wrong, it was the only thing that held them together. That involuntary shiver that passed through them when they caught each others' eyes, that spark as brown eyes met blue.

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

I walked into his dorm room silently; I knew he would be waiting for me. It'd been a while, but every time I came back, he would be sitting up, reading a book or just staring up at the ceiling. It would be our last night together at Hogwarts; he was graduating the next day. As I made my way over to his bed, the floor creaked and Harry sat up in bed. "Ginny?" he asked sleepily. Ron sat up too, out of view of Harry.

"Hey Harry," I smiled nervously, tucking my hair behind my ears.

"What're you doing up here so... early?" Harry yawned, glancing at the clock hanging over the door.

"Just, um," Ron glared at me, daring me to say anything. "Just came up to see you, Harry. You know I could never resist you."

"Well then," Harry smiled lazily. "Come on over, Gin."

As I walked slowly towards him, I glanced apologetically in Ron's direction. His curtains were closed.

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

_I feel it in the air_

_As I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss up on my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long_

_Just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know_

_Where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

Fast forward three years. I was helping her move into a new flat, and had been aiding her in breaking in her new shower when a voice came from the living room.

"Honey?" he called, and I swore, clenching my teeth. She stiffened in my arms, and hurriedly untangled our bodies.

"I'm in the bathroom, Harry, be right out," she said in a strained voice, overly cheery. As he called his assent, she turned to me. "What time is it?" she hissed.

"Umm... like, 7,30?" I answered, still somewhat disoriented.

She swore, jumped out of the shower, and muttered a couple quick spells. "Don't you _dare_ move out of that shower until we've left, Ronald Weasley!" she whispered harshly, dashing out the door naked, long ginger hair flying out behind her. I cringed as I heard his deep baritone in the living room, followed by her giggle. Angry and frustrated, I sank down against the shower wall and held my head between my hands. Silent sobs racked my body as the shower kept on running. She'd forgotten to turn it off.

Wrong, wrong, completely, utterly, humiliatingly wrong.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer_

Knots were in my stomach as I headed out the door on Harry's arm. I felt bad, leaving him there like that. But he must've understood, right? Our relationship was wrong. I resolved to end things the very next time we were alone.

Harry's love, after all, was... perfect. To say the least. In him, I'd finally found everything I'd ever wanted. Stability, reliability, consistency, love... I didn't want anything to spoil it. Me and Ron's relationship was... hasty, lustful, shallow,

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

_Our Love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_Get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore (anymore)_

I watched them from the darkest corner of the room. Ginny was glowing, Harry's arm around her shoulders as she hugged his chest, the reflections from her diamond on her engagement ring dancing mockingly around the room, daring me to do something.

Morosely I watched them, happily receiving congratulations from the others in the packed room. Ginny's eyes scanned the room quickly, surreptitiously. For an instant, they met mine, and I saw that shudder go through her as it swept through me as well. She looked away quickly, disturbed that her dirty older brother was staring at her, forgetting all those sleepless nights when she would stare into my eyes until the sun came up over the trees.

Concerned, Harry took off his sweater and draped it over her shoulders, kissing her freckled forehead before hugging her tight and turning back to my parents, his soon-to-be in-laws. I felt something inside of me break when she turned back to him, back to the light, away from me forever. She hadn't said anything, but I knew that this was the end.

Wrong, wrong, wrong.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be..._

_A murderer (a murderer)_

They found him in her apartment when they came back from their honeymoon. He was lying on her bed, hands folded with a note and a wand lying next to him on the dusty comforter. Ginny screamed, Harry yelled; the perfect silence had been broken. With trembling hands, Harry picked up the note lying next to his best friend. Written in Ron's tiny, precise scrawl, the parchment was tearstained and ragged:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I loved Ginny,_

_Ginny loved me too._

_I know you're confused,_

_You'll want to know why_

_So ask my dear sister_

_She'll have your reply_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_I love Ginny,_

_but now she's got you._

Ginny read over her new husband's shoulder, and her brother's words were like a vice on her heart, squeezing and squeezing until she couldn't breathe through the furious heartbreak. Silently, he turned to her with questioning eyes, wide with astonishment and grief. Green eyes met brown, and and a shiver ran through Ginny as she realized that he was gone. "I don't know what happened," she denied, even as her whole body screamed liar, liar, liar. She collapsed into sobs, and Harry held her as his best friend her brother, his confidante, her lover, her dirty little secret, lay silent. Forever.

Wrong, wrong, wrong.


End file.
